Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to power transmission assemblies, and more particularly, to an arrangement for coupling two co-axial shaft members of a power transmission assembly.
Gas turbine engines, especially small turbine engines, are often used to provide mechanical energy through a transmission or gearbox, such as in a rotary wing aircraft for example. The shaft of such an engine is designed to rotate at a high rate of revolutions per minute. In order to couple the engine shaft to a shaft of the gearbox or transmission, a coupling may be added to allow minor angular and/or axial deviation between shafts. During operation, forces such as hoop stress generated by the high centrifugal force act upon the coupling. This stress is a potential cause of damage to the coupling, or less efficient transfer of the rotational forces.